numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Fourth Wall Breaks
Sometimes, the Alpha/Numberblocks break the fourth wall. Alphablocks *Alphablocks: C cracks the screen. N tries to stop the transition when the camera goes to O. O gets curious and looks at the viewers with his magnifying glass. *Top: When I is going to say what happened to T after O says what happened with T, E stares at the screen unhappily, because O was the first one to get the answer, not I. Numberblocks *Three Little Pigs: Five says "Let me tell you a story." at the beginning of the episode. For the rest episode, Five tells the story about the three little pigs to the viewers. *Once Upon A Time: In "Four's House" after introducing himself, he points his attention to the viewers again and says: "Can you guess what my favourite shape is?" *Now We Are Six To Ten: When Seven is seen falling from the sky he says, "Fancy meeting you up here." *Hiccups(?): One sets up the camera, moving the screen in the process. Later, when Nine sneezes out his One for the first time in the episode, One hits the camera after a pic was taken. *Numberblock Rally: Nine looks at the camera when he says "Nice day for it!". Later, when One wins, she moves the camera to face herself much like a GoPro. *The Legend of Big Tum: At the end, Big Tum "eats" the screen. *Eleven: Seven bends down and waves at the viewers, as he is too tall for the camera. *Fourteen: In one scene, Fourteen breaks the camera with his skateboard. *Seventeen: Nearing the end, he tells the viewers that Numberland's first art gallery needs "Your art!" to you and the Numberblocks. From there on he tells you what's the true purpose of art. *Eighteen: Constant fourth wall breaks. **Throughout the episode he constantly looks at the camera and back. **When he says he likes to go fast, he directly stares at the screen. **In verses such as "To build up speed!", he directly stares at the camera. **He tells the viewers to "watch (him) zoom with a sonic boom". Most of the time he will stare at the camera when he says it. **He asks the viewers if they missed him after he does 2x9. After that he stares at the camera constantly for some seconds. **He asks the veiwers if he's ready for the big one (1x18). **When he becomes 1x18, he sings the verse "I'm so fast, I'll be at the gate before you can lock it.", then proceeds to brag at the viewers that nobody can lock a gate before he comes/he'll unlock it once he gets there. *Twenty: 20 will ask the viewers if "you're ready for the big dance number". At one point, Twenty says 'I have some more friends I'd like you (the viewers) to meet.' Then a few seconds later, the Twos welcome the viewers to the Ten Twos Hot Shoe Show. I Can Count to Twenty: Constant fourth wall breaks. *"Who can count to 20? YOU can count to 20, we can count to 20, let's all count to 20!" *"That's when YOU know it's time to count to 20!" *Three stares at the camera for a bit while running and says, "Guess who's next? ME-ME-ME-ME!" *"Hey Number Friends, do you want to see some more? We can count to 20 in steps of 4!" *"Is everybody ready for a power dive? We can count to 20 in steps of 5." *Land of the Giants: Constant fourth wall breaks. **Forty talks to the viewer. "Would you like to meet my pet rectangle, Oblongy?" *More To Explore: There are so many that we couldn’t fit it all in. Gallery DARN IT NOT THE SCREEN CRACK.PNG|CRACKED SCREEN! 95DE8AFE-0CCC-49C1-BE08-3C3548CBF177.jpeg|WAIT NO I HAVEN’T INTRODUCED MYSELF YET! THAT IS SOME THICC EYES U GOET.png|Looking at you! D03CB235-CAF4-491F-80E2-0698963CBCA7.jpeg|Awkward... EDEFDB53-ADCF-411D-BE55-95B830715242.jpeg|Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a blue five-block creature who broke the fourth wall. BF6B3700-6925-4ECA-A67D-881CDF343480.jpeg|Can you guess which wall I like breaking? That's right! The 4th! C2040270-6772-4F95-9450-A130D1275AE1.jpeg|I’m breaking the fourth wall while I’m falling, not even cannonballing, my life begins to flash before my eyes! I might as well go kaboomy, get smushed and become chewy, ‘cept there’s tons I wanna do before I die! Now That's More Like It.PNG|One goes flyin' at the screen! Or camera. BREAKING THE FOURTHWALL HAS NEVER BEEN SO GOOD.PNG|I won! I won to break the fourth wall! 92D59EFE-EDF2-4287-9EF0-A6D1049E4A96.jpeg|DARN IT BIG TUM YOU’RE GONNA EAT THE CAMERA JUST_BECUZ_SEVEN_IS_PRIME_DOES_NOT_MEAN_FOURTH_WALL_BREAK.PNG|Why are 8 and 9 creepily looking at each other as well? Seven, why do you have to be prime? GoPro..PNG|Notice the curve? IMG 20190806 081814 864.JPG|Let's see who breaks the fourth wall first! *laughs* i win! IMG_20190710_000747.jpg|''Are you ready for the big 4th wall-breaking number? That's me!'' IMG_20190710_000838.jpg|''Welcome to the show that breaks the fourth wall.'' Category:Objects Category:Running Gags Category:Who cares?